


Circusstuck

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, circusstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee tells Nepeta about his failed attempt at wooing the lion tamer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sad Clown

**Author's Note:**

> another short lil fic based on the totally amazing AU Circusstuck by Idefix, which you can find here http://ask-beast-tamer-and-the-clown.tumblr.com/  
> the picture this fic was based on can be found here http://ask-beast-tamer-and-the-clown.tumblr.com/post/52292742016/ldefix-at-least-most-of-the-other-performers

Gamzee sat on the tabletop of his vanity as a paintbrush was drawn across his face. He had washed his paint off from having it mess up after trying (and failing) to impress Tavros on his unicycle. He sat still as Nepeta, another performer in the circus, stood in front of him, reapplying his paint as he told her about the ordeal.

"... and I was yellin and trying to keep the pins up, but I slipped and fell off the unicycle and landed flat on my face! And THEN he finally looked over! I embarrassed myself right in front of him!"

Nepeta nodded, a look of concerned sympathy prominent on her face as she listened to her distraught friend.

"Man what should I do Nep? It's like I'm not even there... Or maybe he thinks I'm annoying." His face dropped even more at the thought that he was annoying the animal tamer he had been trying so hard to get closer to. He ran a hand through his dissheveled hair, closing his eyes as he gave a small sigh.

"Don't say that," Nepeta answered, her voice soft with sympathy but still stern. "He is probably too shy to speak up." She rolled the R, making it sound like she had said "purrobably" and Gamzee smiled slightly. "You think so kittysis?"

"I know so! He's new here, Gamzee. He hasn't had time to meet everyone, and he might be nervous to talk to new people! Just give him some time and try again later, I'm sure he'll come around." She smiled as she finished speaking, slathering the last bit of paint over his now-completed face.

Gamzee smiled, reassured by the sister's kind words of encouragement. "Alright, I will. Thank ya Nep, for listenin to a brother and makin me feel better." He smiled and turned toward the mirror, his grin growing as he took in his completed face. He turned around before giving Nepeta a big hug, arms wrapped tight around her small frame. "Thanks so much Nep. You really helped a brother out."

She returned the hug with a grin before answering. "No problem Gamzee. You can talk to me whenever you want, especially if you're having problems with Tavros. I'm happy to help." She rolled her R's again, making "problem" sound like "purroblem" and making Gamzee grin wider. She smiled as she said goodbye, heading back to the tent to practice her act, and Gamzee sat at the vanity, thinking the conversation over. He'd just have to cool it a little, stop tryin so hard. He'd wait a while and try again later, and hopefully he wouldn't end up makin a fool of himself in front of Tavros again. He smiled at the thought of getting closer to him, making him smile and laugh that cute little laugh he had. He grinned one last time before turning off the lights and heading to the tent to practice for the next show.


	2. Kissing Boo-boos

You're finally getting used to the unicycle, and as you practice before tomorrow's show you're feelin good. Karbro sits nearby, taking a break to chill with you for a while. When he finishes throwing popcorn toward you he stands and dusts himself off, saying goodbye before heading out to his booth again. You stay in the tent, trying to stay up for as long as you can, counting as you move around on the seat to balance. You're very aware of the fact that Nepeta and Tavros are somewhere behind you eating but don't turn around, trying to focus on staying upright instead of the cute lion tamer.

You're getting close to five minutes upright, grinning proudly when you pass your previous record of 4 minutes 23 seconds. You decide staying in one spot is too easy, making sure you can stay up before heading for the curve of the small barrier blocking the stage from the bleachers. You turn and ride along the barrier with a grin, heading back toward the middle of the stage, pulling out a couple clubs to toss in the air before you feel your wheel go a little too far, making you tip and tilt until you fall on your face with a surprised 'honk!' You groan a bit, muttering a quiet 'motherfuck' as you pick yourself up. You look up to find Tavros coming toward you, looking worried with a small tin box you recognize as one of the trusty first aid kits. You sit up as he kneels nearby and opens the box with a worried frown. "Wow, are you okay? That looked like it really hurt," he said, and you nod, your voice not seeming to work with him so close to you and his hand under your jaw so he can get a better look at the cut. You look toward him and blush under your facepaint, looking away as you will the blush to die down. You hear him rustle around in the box before paper rips. You look toward him to find a purple bandaid in his hand before seeing him duck closer, and a soft pressure over the wound. You feel your blush get darker when you realize he just kissed you before he presses the bandaid over the small cut. "Now just try to, uh, be careful, okay?" he asks with a smile that makes your insides turn to goo before he closes up the box and walks away, leaving you to put a hand over the bandaid in surprise.

You don't take it off for a week, often resting a hand over the bandaid as you grin dopily before Karkat finally gets tired of it and makes you throw it away. You still can't stop the occasional grin, and decide you need to thank the motherfucker.


	3. A Token of My Gratitude

It's about a week after your fall and the kiss, your bruise and cut all healed as you put on your face with an eager grin, humming an upbeat tune. You're feeling awesome, and you have a plan. When you're all done getting ready for the show you make sure you have your balloons and air pump as you head backstage. You wait until Tav's about halfway done with his performance before getting to work, grabbing a green balloon and a pink balloon, twisting and folding them until you're satisfied, grinning as you hide the present behind your back while Tav finishes up his act. He waves and bows to the crowd proudly before heading toward you, slowing down with a grin and a quirked eyebrow, obviously interested as he stops in front of you. "Uh, what's up?" he asks curiously and you grin before giving a deep bow and pulling the gift from behind your back. It's a pink daisy on a green stem, and he takes it in hand carefully as you stand again. He's grinning even wider, looking to you for an explanation. "Just wanted to thank a brother for takin care of me when I took that fall," you explain, grabbing your air pump before walking past him with a grin to give out some balloon animals and clown around a little, feeling his eyes on you as you perform. You turn to him at one point and he's smiling, and when your eyes meet he lifts the flower a little higher, pretending to smell it with a slight blush. You grin even wider, your heart swelling with pride as you turn back to finish your act and give a deep bow.


End file.
